


The Brightest Smile

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sunsets, Tumblr Prompt, i don't even know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Some anxiety here and there, or the gossips that dominate the Golden Dawn regarding the Elves won't stop William and Patry to live their happiest moments together. That maybe causes bitter feelings to some Sand magician out there...
Relationships: Patri/William Vangeance
Kudos: 7





	The Brightest Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr again! Enjoy! Oh, and William deserves all the childish smiles he never had when younger ^^

The days that came after the attack in the Capital were bittersweet for everyone. For some more to the bitter side, and to a very small number of population more to the sweet. I didn't know where I belonged. I shook my head and smiled with irony to my own thoughts.

Everyone around me was filled with anger and jealousy, not towards me though. And of course they tried to conceal it. My smile became wider and my eyes glistened. I tried to resist a silent laugh that mocked my own self. The most respected squad Captain is now the topic of all types of gossip in his own headquarters...

But I don't care about me and what will happen of me. I'm still not sure if I should have brought Patry to live with us until the elves could find a safer place to live in. I don't know if someone will even show aggressive behaviour towards him. I can understand their reasons, but I won't allow that to happen. I still love Patry more than anyone in this world. And I know what he has been through, what he has seen... I want to protect him. And I want him to live a normal life now that he can. He has that right. And none should try to take it away.

He may have done unforgivable things, but we share it. Unlike everyone else that became possessed without realising, I acknowledged him since the first time we met in my head and loved him truly for the rest of my life. If I could, I'd take all the blame for myself. After all, that devil and his spells are to blame. I will never deny our part to his plans, but at least I want Patry to be happy.

Thinking about that, risk comes to my mind. But it's sure worth it. I want to do things for him, and to give him the happiness myself. He's in my heart and forever will be, even if we are now separated. That's also good, because... Because now I can touch him, and that brings a kind of warmth in my heart I've never felt before. I touched my chest and my smile became finally pleasant.

I decided I should see him.

Enthusiasm filled my chest as I took the long stairs to visit his room. The further I walked, the more my heart raced to the desire of his sight.

On my way, I was stopped by Alecdora Sandler...

"C- Captain! I have finished my reports! I can leave my paperwork on your desk if you like!" His tense voice didn't faze me.

"Never when I'm not in my office, Alecdora." I reminded him and rushed further upstairs.

"Wait, Captain! Where are you going? I wanted to talk to you about..."

I just got past him and didn't care more. Sandler is always after me. I admire his skills and devotion, but I have felt that's not just that, and that's the reason I keep a distance. I'm sure, there will be a time where he will bring up his _admiration_ for me and I'll have to politely decline, which will make things between us even more awkward.

But what I want to avoid the most is him making a deal out of my relationship with Patry. My squad members already have a difficult time accepting him in our place for a few months. I don't want to give them reasons to talk behind his back...

I arrived before his door, short of breath. Took a minute, resting my hands on my knees and then, gently knocked his door.

"Come in!" I heard his cheerful tone from inside of the room. I know he doesn't see other people except his Elf comrades these days, and when I have the time to visit, it brings a smile on his face. That gives me the hope that the stigma and sadness will leave his eyes someday as well...

I opened the door and closed it behind me, trying to avoid the smallest amount of noise possible. My mask resting on my hands, smile bright on my face.

He grinned and without much consideration, he cupped my cheeks and stared in my eyes. "Beautiful as ever." He told me, very determined about it.

"I'm not sure about that..." My gaze shyly dropped on the floor and my lips formed a sad smile.

"You are to me. Who cares about your opinion?" He chuckled, as he teased me and squished my cheek. I felt my lips trembling a bit. I was waiting for someone to accept me for years, and even though Patry always did, having him opposite of me, looking in my unique face, saying that I'm... Beautiful? I was about to believe that he was just trying to make me feel better about myself...

Before I could burst into sobs, he kissed my lips without warning, taking away my breath and charging my heart with an electric wave of emotions.

Noticing that his fingers suddenly got wet, he stopped and looked at me worried. I just couldn't help it. Tears left my eyes almost reflexively.

"Why, William?"

"You really think so? That I'm beautiful?!"

A relieved sigh was heard and he placed one palm on his chest. "Don't scare me like that... Yeah, of course I believe it! I wouldn't lie to you..." The hand that was previously on his chest travelled to mine, and took it's warmth on me with it.

I think I gave him the largest smile I've ever given to someone, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I wanted to take you outside! I want us to look at the sunset together. That's why I came!" I think I sounded overenthusiastic. I didn't want to think about it that much, and I pulled him outside of his room, while he was still in his white nightgown and sandals.

I tripped a little, but could keep up with my rush to not miss the sunset. We were both excited as we went downstairs. It just lightened my heart to run the staircase while holding his hand, and not caring about no one's opinion at the end.

I'm sure, our cheerful talks and laughter caught some people's attention, we got some weird stares and disapproving frowns. But, really, I couldn't care less.

I already could see the sun through the columns of the outdoors corridor we were slowly walking on. I noticed Patry looking at me when I slightly turned towards him.

"The rays of the sun makes you even more beautiful..."

I was about to give him a very big smile, but I noticed Alecdora walking past us to the opposite direction. My expression was slightly tight as I noticed the pure disgust on his face. No, it was defeat, I think. He felt defeated. That was awkward. But it shouldn't bring me down.

"William, look..."

I raised my eyes to the sky, just at the time, the sun was about to set. I felt unwanted thoughts slowly leaving my head empty, and Party's warm shoulder touched with the side of my head, and his arm wrapped itself around me. This time, my lips formed a peaceful smile...


End file.
